DRANSY - Marcas
by Mahizidio
Summary: Eu tinha a Marca Negra ainda grudada à minha pele, Pansy havia feito na lateral do corpo sua própria marca. Não era bonito, mas era ela. E eu senti todo o significado que aquilo podia ter.


_Capítulo I_

 **~.~**

Pansy Parkinson é desse tipo de mulher que te deixa fascinado. Nunca soube exatamente o porquê, mas sempre senti isso muito íntimo dentro de mim. Nossas famílias se conhecem desde sempre, mas a primeira lembrança que tenho é da garotinha de onze anos agarrada ao meu braço enquanto atravessávamos o Lago Negro em baixo de uma chuva que fazia meus ossos trincarem. Mas ali eu era o porto seguro que Pansy tinha. E eu não poderia, sob hipótese alguma, decepcioná-la: a força estampada naqueles olhos esverdeados passariam a me acompanhar constantemente.

Quase nada mudou entre a Pansy e o Draco daquele dia para o que nos tornamos durante os anos em Hogwarts.

Não vou negar que às vezes sentia um desejo quase enlouquecedor. Adorava o jeito como ela mexia no cabelo antes de morder o lábio inferior e me lançar um olhar enviesado que poderia carregar uma infinidade de significados. Queria simplesmente agarrá-la a cada final de prova quando ela tinha os lábios inchados de tanto mordê-los junto à ponta dos dedos. E ainda me recordo de umas três ou quatro vezes nas quais, meio bêbado, dancei colado ao corpo dela, minhas mãos buscando espaço por entre a roupa – lembro perfeitamente da sensação de ter os dedos traçando linhas imaginárias na pele quente e acolhedora. A languidez do corpo esguio encostado no meu, meus lábios tocando a pele suada do pescoço de Pansy. Mas, sobretudo, lembro de nunca ter tido coragem o suficiente para provar do gosto daqueles lábios. O medo de perder a amizade que havíamos construído sempre me consumiu.

No entanto, a Guerra veio. E levou junto dela todo o pouco de paz que algum dia eu pude ter.

Fiquei preso por não muitos, mas horríveis anos. Saí da prisão junto com minha mãe. Meu pai havia morrido. Recuperamos toda a fortuna da família, e com tanto dinheiro foi fácil nos reestabelecermos. Quanto à Pansy, fiquei quase doze anos sem ter notícias. Não era como se eu estivesse a procurando, mas sentia falta de sua presença constante em minha vida.

Um dos fatores que diminuiu minha estadia em Askabam foi a medida socioeducativa que me impuseram. Duas vezes por semana, em condição vitalícia, eu deveria prestar ajuda em uma instituição que abrigava crianças carentes na Londres trouxa. No começo, obviamente, sentia como se cada uma daquelas crianças ranhentas estivessem sujando o meu sangue. Corrompendo a minha dignidade de fora para dentro. Por mais de um ano eu via aquilo como doses semanais de uma droga que me mataria aos poucos. O tempo, no entanto, me fez perceber que eu já havia sido corrompido há muito tempo, tão arraigado dentro do meu ser que apenas forças externas seriam capazes de me fazer perceber. E tudo mudou tanto na minha vida ao passo que agora essa penitência era, quase, um ato de amor.

E foi no final da tarde, voltando de mais um dia desses inúmeros que ainda me restam, que eu a reencontrei. Reconheci Pansy de longe, não era nem uma fração da mulher que sempre imaginei que se tornaria. E, de certa forma, era tão mais ela mesma que chegou a doer. Ela estava com o braço encaixado no de um homem alto e corpulento. Calçava um coturno por cima de uma calça preta tão justa quanto fosse possível, vestia uma regata cinza decotada, larga, e que deixaria à mostra toda lateral de seu corpo não fosse a jaqueta de couro que tinha por cima. No rosto carregava aquele sorriso sincero que sempre me acolheu. O rapaz parou a caminhada que faziam, ficou meio de frente para ela e entrelaçou os dedos nos fios soltos do cabelo escuro, e puxou levemente a cabeça dela para trás. E o sorriso de Pansy era daquele tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tentador que chegou a me constranger, tamanha verdade que eu via ali. Quase gargalhando, ela se desvencilhou com leveza e seguiu para mais perto de mim. Eu sabia que ela ao menos tinha notado alguém ali, quanto menos percebido que era eu.

– Parkinson – chamei bem no momento em que ela se virava para dizer algo no ouvido de seu acompanhante. Ela não se mexeu por uns três segundos, e eu chamei novamente, chegando mais perto – Pansy.

O homem ao lado de Pansy a segurou pela cintura e respondeu com uma falsa calma:

– Você deve tê-la confundido com alguém, cara.

Fiquei apenas esperando que ela se virasse para mim. O vento de outono fazia fios de cabelo castanho voarem sobre a face dela, e tudo o que eu queria era poder chegar mais perto e afastá-los do rosto de Pansy. Era quase dezoito horas de uma quinta-feira e o início de fim de expediente começava a encher as calçadas. Ela se livrou do braço que a segurava firme e pronunciou meu nome enquanto acabava com a pouca distância que nos separava. Meu coração assumiu uma velocidade ridiculamente acelerada ao ouvir a suavidade daquela voz, como um adolescente que toca o corpo nu de uma mulher pela primeira vez. E era justamente o que eu queria fazer: tocá-la, sentir o corpo junto ao meu enquanto gozasse da plenitude dela.

– Você não podia ter sumido desse jeito, Parkinson – austero, eu parecia mais como um chefe brigando com o funcionário que faltou sem dar explicações.

– Ah, Draco! – disse jogando-se nos meus braços e, claramente, segurando lágrimas indesejadas. Ela foi arrancada de mim e eu lembrei da infeliz existência daquele homem a tira colo. – Me larga! Tenho anos de assuntos pendentes para resolver, qualquer dia nos falamos...

A mesma voz estridente de quando Pansy não estava satisfeita. O mesmo ar de desinteresse com qualquer coisa que não lhe agradasse. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Ela me puxou pela mão e seguimos por longos minutos em silêncio. Os dedos dela sorrateiramente se entrelaçaram aos meus, como costumava acontecer anos antes. Mas dessa vez teve um sabor diferente. Todo meu corpo ansiava por mais. Eu, que sempre fui tão dono do jogo com as mulheres, estava nervoso com a simples noção de tê-la ao meu lado.

– Vem, estou hospedada aqui.

Ela nos guiou direto para o bar. Era um hotel luxuoso, trouxa, e minha cabeça borbulhava de perguntas.

Pansy passara todos esses anos "por ai", como ela disse. Não queria voltar para a mesma vida de antes, precisava, de algum jeito, se livrar de todas as lembranças que a atormentavam dia e noite. Viveu tudo que lhe foi possível nesses anos longe de qualquer coisa minimamente familiar. Devo dizer que senti uma pontada de inveja pela vida que Parkinson levava. Contei tudo o que aconteceu comigo durante esse tempo. Ela não se espantou, na verdade, pareceu até ter achado uma pena branda a que me foi infligida.

– Você sabe, teve sorte, Draco, toda essa coisa poderia ter lhe custado muito mais caro – eu apenas assenti.

Toda nossa conversa foi entrelaçada por silêncios carregados de olhares lascivos, mãos se encostando, meus dedos tocando com calma desmedida a pele quente do pescoço dela. Queria saber quem era aquele homem que a acompanhava, mas ela não disse; eu não me rebaixaria ao ponto de perguntar. Ela carregava, nos olhos pintados de preto, aquela infantilidade sedutora que beirava o vulgar. Puxei o banco dela para mais perto do meu, não sabia, de fato, onde nossa noite acabaria. Compartilhávamos daquela intimidade sobrevivente dos anos de amizade, além de algo latente que poderia ficar para sempre escondido – a escolha seria apenas dela. O medo da adolescência ainda estava dentro de mim, e eu não arriscaria algo que me fizesse perde-la mais uma vez.

Pansy era uma mulher vivida, dona de suas próprias vontades, e tinha completa noção do que causava cada um de seus gestos. O olhar castanho esverdeado brilhava à meia luz, o lábio inferior não tinha descanso do ataque ferino de dentes famintos. E minha mente estava a mil, eu só fazia pensar em como seria tê-la na cama, ou em qualquer lugar no qual pudesse senti-la por completo.

– Não faz mais isso comigo, Parkinson. Não vou deixar você sumir desse jeito outra vez – sussurrei em seu ouvido, minha boca ensaiando em tocar a pele clara. Pansy era só languidez, não havia resistência alguma na forma como inclinou a cabeça e recebeu meu toque. Eu queria mais, mas aquele não era o momento. Passei lentamente os lábios pela curva do pescoço dela, insinuei uma mordida e me endireitei no lugar, deliciando-me com a visão dela de olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos, e simplesmente linda. Ela se recuperou devagar, paradoxalmente, como se aquilo em nada a tivesse atingido; piscou como um gato recém acordado e fixou o olhar em mim. Era um jogo perigoso o que eu começava com ela. Com uma calma de dar inveja, ela se inclinou para mim - sua boca a centímetros da minha - e levou uma mão suave aos fios do meu cabelo. Prendendo os dedos com urgência na minha nuca, puxou levemente minha cabeça para trás, seu hálito chegou sôfrego à minha boca: espero não me arrepender. Ela se levantou e saiu com a mesma risada que flagrei mais cedo dirigida para aquele desconhecido.

Levei alguns segundos para conseguir compreender o que aquilo realmente queria dizer. Ela já estava entrando no elevador quando eu a alcancei. A porta nem havia se fechado e eu já lançara um feitiço para a câmera de segurança não gravar mais. Ela estava encostada no espelho e minha boca encontrou a dela, um mísero toque antes dos meus dentes prenderem o lábio dela como há anos imaginava fazer. Ela forçou o corpo e eu a segurei no colo, as pernas esguias contornando minha cintura. Nossos lábios se moldaram uns nos outros, minha língua buscou espaço dentro da boca de Pansy. E a porta do elevador se abriu revelando um corredor que parecia não ter fim.

– Direita. Terceira porta – disse com os lábios no meu pescoço, mordendo, chupando, beijando, e me fazendo querer ignorar que estávamos no corredor. Antes de alcançar a porta indicada, encostei nossos corpos na parede. O cheiro dela estava me deixando tonto, extasiado com toda a embriaguez que nos envolvia. Minhas mãos percorriam cada centímetro do corpo dela, nossos lábios não se desgrudavam e meu quadril suplicava para alcançar o dela sem toda aquela roupa que nos separava.

Alguma porta se abriu; eu coloquei Parkinson no chão e, mais do que de pressa, ela pegou a chave no bolso da jaqueta e nos levou para dentro do quarto. Só mais tarde eu fui reparar no tamanho do ambiente, naquele momento apenas a prendi entre meu corpo e a porta e comecei a despi-la. Tirei a jaqueta e a ajudei com as botas em uma rapidez desprezível. Não queria assim, precisava sentir cada toque, cada gesto. Precisava ter certeza de que, se não a visse assim novamente, tudo estaria muito bem guardado dentro de mim. Apoiei minhas mãos na parede e deixei que ela me beijasse enquanto abria minha camisa. Os lábios de Pansy contornaram os meus, fazendo um caminho até meu pescoço e seguindo para o meu peito. Com a camisa já aberta, ela arranhava minhas costas e mordia meu pescoço. Minhas mãos voaram para a nuca dela, prendendo os fios castanhos entre meus dedos; ela gemeu quando puxei sua cabeça de modo que olhasse nos meus olhos. Consegui ver o desejo gritando para ser satisfeito. Minha língua se enfiou mais uma vez na boca dela, minha outra mão buscava espaço entre a pele e o sutiã, e uma mão dela me tocava por sobre a calça.

Ela tirou minha camisa por completo, abri a braguilha e a arrastei para a cama. Arranquei o que restava da minha roupa enquanto a mão dela se arrastava por todo o meu corpo. Ainda vestida, ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e me puxou para mais perto, lambendo a cabeça do meu pau como se brincasse com um pirulito. Minha vontade era de bater nela. E ela enfiou tudo de uma vez, e de novo e de novo. O olhar dela para mim, com o cabelo bagunçado, a boca aberta e a língua se mexendo precisamente como deveria... tudo isso me fez parecer um adolescente (mais uma vez). Gozar na boca dela seria dos deuses – embora eu não acredite em nenhum deles. Puxei-a pelo cabelo da nunca, Pansy gemeu outra vez, eu ficaria horas ouvindo aquele som se fosse possível. Tirei a camiseta dela, revelando uma barriga que subia e descia irregularmente a medida que Parkinson respirava. Minhas mãos a tocaram com doçura, não queria ser consumido por tudo rapidamente, precisava sentir além dos instintos que nos cercavam. A tom claro da pele de Pansy sempre me encantou, não era de um branco sem vida igual à minha, segui com os dedos do umbigo até o fecho do sutiã nas costas. Ela tinha uma tatuagem, e eu não poderia dizer que era bonita. Uma macha vermelha, cor de sangue; era aquele tipo de tatuagem que parece tinta jogada na pele, os trouxas devem ter algum nome para esse técnica. E as pontas eram como se se dissolvessem em tinta preta. Eu tinha a Marca Negra ainda grudada à minha pele, Pansy havia feito na lateral do corpo sua própria marca. Não era bonito, mas era ela. E eu senti todo o significado que aquilo podia ter.

Eu tirei o sutiã do corpo dela e fiquei vários segundos apenas a observando, absorvendo tamanha perfeição. Por fim, me esgueirei pelo corpo dela, depositei beijos quase castos sobre a tatuagem e segui meus lábios para os seios turgidos. Minha língua a tocou com calma e intensidade. Eu queria mordê-la! Meus dentes rasparam a pele enrijecida dos seus seios, e o corpo dela se contorceu inteiro em baixo do meu. Eu queria ter mil bocas e mãos para tocá-la e beijá-la em todos os lugares possíveis. Pansy me puxou para um beijo que eu nunca serei capaz de descrever. Nossos corpos estavam separados apenas pela calcinha que ela ainda vestia, e eu pude sentir nossas peles se arrepiando com todo aquele contato. As pernas dela envolveram minha cintura e eu sentia como se aquele corpor, aqueles lábios, aquele cheiro, tudo tivesse sido estrategicamente colocado ali para me dar o melhor momento da minha vida. Não existia hotel, quarto, cama, luz acesa. Era apenas nossa existência se completando em um lugar além.

Parkinson forçou o corpo de modo que ficasse sobre mim. Primeiro ela apenas sentou sobre o meu quadril e ficou alguns segundos olhando nos meus olhos. Seu colo subia e descia lenta e profundamente a medida que respirava e eu não poderia conter o desejo de tocar em sua pele. Naquele momento eu só tinha noção dela sobre meu corpo, dos seus lábios me tocando, suas mãos traçando caminhos mais do que desejados. Mas depois, revivendo todas aquelas sensações, me peguei pensando como teriam sido aqueles toques anos antes, e eu ouso acreditar que estava acontecendo no momento certo para ser perfeito.

Nossos corpos se encaixaram de uma forma que ficou presa entre a dor e o desejo. Foi algo além das palavras. Vê-la se movendo sobre mim, o cabelo escuro cobrindo parte dos seios, a respiração irregular, os lábios sendo mordidos e os olhos dela se fechando com força à medida que seu corpo era tomado por espasmos. As unhas de Pansy se encravaram no meu ombro enquanto eu vi a força ir se esvaindo do corpo dela, que se apertava e juntava-se ainda mais ao meu. Forcei-a contra meu quadril, impedindo que se movimentasse por alguns segundos enquanto se recuperava da explosão de sensações. Nossos lábios voltaram a se tocar e eu me deitei sobre ela. Pude sentir minhas unhas se enterrando na pele quente se seu quadril da mesma forma que eu me afundava dentro dela. Meus movimentos se intensificaram e eu sabia que não aguentaria muito mais quando Pansy prendeu as pernas ao redor do meu quadril, puxando-me para ainda mais perto de seu corpo. E naquele instante eu senti a plenitude da qual tanto busquei.

Deitei minha cabeça sobre o coração dela. E nunca pensei que a noção do meu coração em uma velocidade descomunal mais o som do coração dela também acelerado pudesse ser algo tão calmante. Ao mesmo tempo que eu sentia ter percorrido uma maratona sem estar fisicamente preparado, eu também sentia uma leveza nunca antes experimentada. Obriguei meu corpo a criar forças para me levantar e deitar ao lado dela. Pansy tinha uma expressão indecifrável pra mim, o que me deixou sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Ficamos alguns minutos deitados ali, ela olhava para o nada acima de nós, e eu não tirava os olhos dela. Por fim do que pareceram horas, ela virou-se para mim e percebi que ela esteve esse tempo todo segurando lágrimas que agora teimaram em escorrer. Eu não ousei perguntar nada, alguma coisa me dizia que aquilo não era de todo ruim. Mas também não podia ser completamente bom.

* * *

N/a: Acho que faz mais de seis meses que isso estava guardado esperando eu criar coragem para continuar, mas resolvi postar para ver se assim eu continuo mais rápido. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
